brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/10 July 2017
06:24 helo 06:31 Hi 06:34 How're you? 06:34 i am fain 07:29 Hey \o 07:33 Hi 07:33 Sorry for the late reply, I was sorting my camera out 07:35 I will probably be posting another YouTube video tomorrow :p 07:44 How're you? 07:53 That's okay :P 07:53 Fine 07:55 I'm trying to recreate the wiki's infoboxes as portable ones, brought up this with Toa months ago but I think we'll have to talk about it again 07:56 Great 07:56 Well I run the place now, we can discuss it now if you like 07:57 'sup. 07:58 Well I know Toa wanted really the same ones visually with a different code, that won't be easy to do but I think I can get something close 07:58 But for now not sure if I can do all the style variants for each theme set/minifigure for example 07:58 Hi 07:59 \o 07:59 So, you want to change the style of the infoboxes at the top of each article? 07:59 In fact, let's go into pm so we don't get mixed up in the public feed 07:59 How're you, Shiva? 08:00 I'm er… 08:01 Content. 08:01 Thanks. 08:01 How're you? 08:03 Spider-Man: Homecoming is great... 08:04 If you spoil it, I'll ban you. 08:04 I will 08:04 I like spoilers 08:04 Me too 08:05 Then I'll spoil it myself. 08:05 In the end 08:05 There are 08:05 The credits. 08:05 Peter Parker die and Miles Morales become Spide-Man 08:06 That was a lie. 08:06 There are the credits. 08:06 And Aunt May is a milf 08:07 yeah 08:08 I've never had to deal with comments so inappropriate here before 08:10 Sorry 08:10 You broke policy twice there 08:10 You spoiled a movie, so I am very angry with you 08:11 That is a lie 08:11 and you made a very inappropriate remark 08:11 Good 08:11 han solo dies 08:11 Whether or not Peter Parker dies, I do not want to know until I see the moview 08:11 xD 08:11 Harrison Ford is my favourite actor, that was a horrible scene for me to watch 08:12 it was great 08:12 Peter Parker is Snoke 08:12 i hated han 08:12 Aunt May is Snoke 08:12 You're a monster. 08:12 jabba the hut is the best character 08:12 lol 08:12 Both of you. 08:12 han should have died in episode 4 08:12 Jabba is Snoke 08:12 Jabba wouldn't fit in the throne room :p 08:12 aunt may dies 08:13 so does peter 08:13 You broke policy 08:13 darth vader dies 08:13 DO NOT spoil movies or make daft remarks 08:14 He's already dead, he died on screen in 1983 08:14 rey dies in the new starwars 08:14 so does ur mum 08:14 You two are the same person 08:14 Actually... Michelle is the daughter of the Vulture 08:15 And is girlfriend of Peter 08:15 So let me list the policy breaches here: 08:15 Spoiling a movie 08:15 making an inappropriate remark 08:15 Participating in a chat invasion 08:16 Being rude to an Administrator 08:16 Yeah 08:16 Sockpuppetry as I have reasonable suspicion that you are the same person 08:16 Naj 08:16 *Nah 08:16 chase dies in lego city 08:16 So either don't bring that account on again if that is true, or I can order a checkuser on you and find out that way 08:17 michelle obama is vultures mom 08:17 One, he does not 08:17 Check our IP 08:17 And two, (stop) spamming! 08:17 That is what a checkuser is 08:18 what 08:18 Wikia checking your IP, that is what a checkuser is. I said I could order one on you pair 08:19 Now that is Truhamahakai's final warning 08:19 Do it 08:19 DO IT 08:19 If you shout at me once more, you will receive another warning 08:19 JUST DO IT 08:19 Don't say I didn't warn you 08:21 Hi 08:21 welcome back 08:22 Your next warning will be your final warning 08:22 ok 08:22 You also vandalised a page, so you are skating on very thin ice here 08:22 where? 08:22 Why did you remove header image from the table in marvel? 08:23 For no reason 08:23 The table was damaged, i tried to repair it 08:23 I hope that is true 08:24 pls dont kill me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AIlz08fZos 08:24 Maybe. 08:24 Now, I will give you the benefit of the doubt 08:24 what is that 08:24 Do not link to random youtube videos 08:24 is not ramdom 08:25 is the friendship song 08:25 It is for example, I think you vandalised the page, but you have a defence so I will give you the benefit of the fact that you may have legitimately wanted to help 08:25 or the friendzone song 08:25 Well we weren't talking about friendship here so it is random 08:25 ._. 08:25 i dont have friends 08:26 killl m3 08:26 I'm sorry to hear that, but it is no excuse for spam 08:26 There is no excuse for spam 08:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZBtPf7FOoM this song is about kill 08:26 k1ll m3 08:27 You're not thinking about doing anything silly, are you? 08:27 Whoever doesn't like Queen I don't trust.﻿ 08:27 I like Queen, but it makes no difference 08:28 You're not suicidal, right? 08:28 i want to be free in a chat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4Mc-NYPHaQ 08:28 Well you must follow policy 08:28 like freddy 08:28 mercury 08:28 Although that's a nice song, it is random so (stop) linking them 08:29 I won't tell you again 08:29 E N O U G H 08:29 O F 08:29 T H A T 08:29 S H I T 08:29 Please don't swear 08:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM Don't Stop Me Now or i will exple 08:30 I'm sorry for my language, but 08:30 If I said that and someone went to Wikia, i'd be removed from my position 08:30 *explode 08:30 No, you won't explode 08:30 You'll be kicked 08:30 Enough sending nice songs! 08:30 Oh, I'm late. 08:30 Dang it. 08:31 bye 08:31 It doesn't make a difference if I like a song, it is policty 08:31 *policy 08:31 im not suicidal 08:31 If you send one more, you'll be banned by someone of us. 08:31 Good 08:32 I am Under Pressure of being kicked https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a01QQZyl-_I 08:32 Stop fooling around! 08:32 This is your last chance 08:33 Post one more link, and you will be banned for the rest of the night 08:33 Woah did the star of Shiva just appeared :p 08:33 Yeah. 08:33 Grats :D 08:33 He won his vote, he wanted to be a Chat Moderator so he is one 08:33 (clap) 08:34 Now I'm Commodore :) 08:34 Thanks a lot. 08:35 I know now. 08:36 Was he banned or did he leave? 08:36 He left. 08:36 ok 08:36 Rollback is Ensign. 08:36 And patroller 08:36 Rollback and patroller are Captain. 08:37 Chat Moderator is Lieutenant. 08:37 And Admin is General 08:37 Administrator is Admiral. 08:37 And Bureacrat (myself) is Commander in Chief of the Army :p 08:37 Bcrat is Governor. 08:37 CIC sounds better 08:37 VSTF is Cop 08:37 Vanguard are Parrots 08:37 That's my pirate system 08:38 And Staff World rulers 08:41 Did you also know that Lt. de Martinet from Pirates became Admiral de Martinet? 08:43 Nope 08:47 So he is Admin here now. 08:47 And I'm at his place :P 08:50 I want to buy Imperial Trading Post set. 08:53 Hi 08:54 'sup. 08:55 I wonder, who are Councilors here or on A Random? 08:55 *A Fandom 08:58 I don't know 08:58 Wikia don't tend to get involved with Wikis 08:58 Some staff members do use this wiki and help out, but it is rare 2017 07 10